Scarlett's Halloween Crisis
by wwill
Summary: Scarlett desperately tries to debunk something unthinkable. Rated T for swearing. Happy birthday, Kjeld!


**AN: Kjeld's birthday is here! And so is Halloween almost! Happy birthday Kjeld, I hope you love it d00d.**

I hate Autumn. First of all, the leaves changing colour. As SOON as Autumn came around in pre-school, I got the nickname "Leaf Head". Why? The cold. Why does it have to be so damn cold? And the thing I despise most of all, despite Max, you ask?

 _Hallo-fucking-ween._ Why is that a thing? Why is it, whenever something is already so miserable, such as Autumn, someone has to add some hocus flipping pocus to it?! And everyone here at the resort is excited! I can see Chef prancing around in a ballerina costume. It's October the 8th. Hey, that's my friend Kjeld's birthday. Better write him a card.

Anyway, what even IS Halloween? There is NO such thing as ghosts. Or monsters. The world is based on SCIENCE. Not little shitheads that look like cloth draped over a fat blob. And the stores go MAD for it. It's just another consumerist holiday. I'm gonna go find someone who actually talks some sense.

* * *

 **One Hour Later.**

Okay, what's going on? I swear I just saw something outside. It's about 11:30pm, noone worth talking with was outside. So I'm about to walk back into my room. And I see some weird floating thing in the distance. Probably just the wind, am I right? Yeah. No way it was a ghost. Only a fool would believe that. Maybe I need my glasses on. I haven't had them on in a while. I'm just glad that nobody else saw that trick of light, otherwise, all I'd hear is some moron screaming "GHOST!". No, it's NOT a fucking ghost. I need to do some research on this.

Okay. No results. I spent a couple hours watching conspiracy videos on YouTube. It's all fucking bullshit. "It happens because of the Illuminati sending ghost minions." or "It's a soul escaping, trying to brighten your aura." is all I hear. Hey, that seems like something that stupid aura girl would say. Meh.

* * *

 **October 9th.**

I just woke up. It's like, 11am. I stayed up ALL night. My whiteboards are full of marker. But I think I MIGHT have just figured it out. The light hit the windows of the Playa, which cast a shadow. But that doesn't make sense! I saw it! There MUST be a scientific explanation for this.

* * *

 **October 10th.**

Okay. This is not right. I've asked everyone with at least half a brain cell. The only person that seemed to know was that B guy. But guess what? He can't even fucking talk! He just pointed. Even I'M not smart enough to figure that out.

There's only one other person I can talk to...

* * *

 **October 28th.**

Okay. I haven't wrote here for a while. I've been super busy. I've been talking to the weird aura girl. Dawn. She thinks the spiri-.

I mean the perfectly scientific occurence.

is trying to tell me something.

What is WRONG with this jackass? Does she NOT get that the world doesn't run on Unicorn Shit? Lindsay is smarter than this bitch. I mean, she says my aura is black. Damn right it's fucking black, I'm dangerous. If she doesn't give me a SCIENTIFIC reason. I will cut her.

I will program every electronic in this resort to murder her brutally.

I will figure this out.

Why am I even worrying? I know for a fact. The spir-

Perfectly scientific occurence.

has an explanation.

You know what? I don't care anymore. I could be curing some disease right now. I could be using these creative juices to do something amazing! Yeah!

* * *

 **Two Hours Later.**

HELP ME.

ALL I CAN THINK OF.

IS THE GHOS-

PERFECTLY SCIENTIFIC OCCURANCE.

There has to be an explanation.

There must be.

Right?

It has to be!

* * *

 **I lost track of the hours. HELP.**

I saw the occurence outside my window. Maybe I'm going insane.

Maybe I should just talk to Dawn.

But she's so...

Stupid!

She's not right in the head. But am I right in the head? What if I'm going insane.

This must be my decent into madness.

* * *

 **Okay. I think it's the 29th.**

I need to talk to the weird aura girl. She's the only one who'll talk to me anymore. It's so... frustrating! The only person that'll talk to me is a complete and utter imbecile. I'm gonna go talk to her.

* * *

 **I know the date! It's the 30th.**

I am SO FUCKING INFURIATED. I talked to Dawn. And she gave me the most copout, stupid, shittiest answer possible.

"Sometimes... Things can't be explained."

EVERYTHING can be explained. EVERYTHING. If water can be found on Mars, we can EXPLAIN SOME WEIRD GHOS-

Scientific.

Occurence.

I hate this. I HATE Halloween!

Not that this has anything to do Halloween! It's just science. It could happen ANY time of the year. Right? RIGHT?

I am Scarlett. I am NOT a quitter. I have done so many amazing things in my life. I've won COUNTLESS awards. And yet, I'm giving up to something that can probably be explained?

No fucking way.

This shit's about to be busted.

Tommorow.

What? I haven't slept.

* * *

 **Halloween. Ugh. I mean. October 31st.**

It's about 11:30PM.

I'm outside.

It hasn't happened yet.

I know it will.

It must be something at the Playa.

Like a rift of steam that gets sent out.

Holy shit.

I see it!

I'm walking over to it.

I just grabbed i-

What the fuck?

It's made of paper?

And it was on a line...

Oh... I get it now.

I walk behind the bush that the line came from.

MAX?!

AND DAWN?!

I hear them laughing.

"Ha. So fucking funny." I am ready to flip my shit.

"Kinda teaches you a lesson, I would say." Max, that fucking idiot.

"You should've believed in the spirits. That's why we did it." Dawn fucking smirked at me.

"Plus, we hate you." Don't do it, Scarlett...

Don't lower to their level.

I walk away.

I'm done.

I...

I...

I need to...

"Happy Halloween!" I hear a chorus of yelling, as I turn around.

Everyone's in costumes...

I hate. Hate. Hate. Halloween.

* * *

 **AN; There you go Kjeld! I hope you liked it.**

 **If you didn't pls be honest.**

 **pls.**


End file.
